


I'm So Into You

by GoodNerd49



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Light Dom/sub, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 15:04:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14499606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoodNerd49/pseuds/GoodNerd49
Summary: Rafael and Sonny were both tense when they cam home after a long work week. Rafael had just lost a tough case, and Sonny was anxious after being the center of an intense internal investigation. They were hoping to unwind after dinner. Despite his own stress, Sonny could tell that Rafael was having a rough time coping. He decided to give him something special that night, hoping that it would help both of them relax. Little did he know that Rafael had the same idea.





	I'm So Into You

**Author's Note:**

> I'd especially like to thank @clowchan, @ghostofachancewithyou, @noodlebugg, and @chiltonsfluffyhair on Tumblr. They've inspired me, and helped with the editing when I was first drafting this in March. :^D

Rafael and Sonny were both tense when they came home after a long workday. Rafael had just lost a tough case, and Sonny was anxious after being the center of an intense internal investigation. They were hoping to unwind after dinner. Despite his own stress, Sonny could tell that Rafael was having a rough time coping. He decided to do something special that night, hoping that it would help both of them relax. Little did he know that Rafael had the same idea. It was Sonny’s turn to do dishes, so Rafael had ample time to prepare. “I’ll be in bed,” he said as he headed toward the bedroom.

Rafael had been waiting for a special occasion, but the look on Sonny’s face would be worth it. After a quick shower, he slips on black, lacy lingerie. The underwear graces his hips and shows off his best assets. When he’s finished admiring himself, he puts on his silk pajamas and waits for Sonny.

Sonny had a rough idea on how he wanted to treat Rafael. He didn’t want to focus too much on the details. In fact, he wanted to improvise along the way, hoping spontaneity would be a turn on. When he sees Rafael in the bedroom, he quickly grabs a pair of boxers he knew that he would like. After a few minutes, Sonny comes out of the bathroom in a robe and sits on the bed.

Rafael looks up. “Done for the night?”

“Not quite,” Sonny says.

“Good thing, I actually had something to show you.”

Sonny’s head perks up. “Hmmm...So do I”.

“Hmmph, will yours be as good as mine?” Rafael retorts. He takes off his pajamas, revealing the lace fitting snugly against his tan skin. Sonny’s lustful eyes gaze over his body. Then, as if he snapped out of a trance, he unties his robe. There’s a hitch in the other man’s breath as he ogles him. Sonny’s fair skin stands as a stark contrast to the dark red silk boxers, which are now straining to contain his desire. 

The two men lean in to wrap their arms around one another. Rafael’s excitement heightens as Sonny embraces him. Rafael rubs Sonny’s inner thigh, while Sonny squeezes his ass. Deep, passionate kisses along each other’s necks turn into gentle love bites. Then, Rafael breaks away from him, looks up and says “You know I like it rough...” He scoots on his hands and knees, tilts his bottom up slightly, and stares at Sonny seductively. Rafael doesn’t need to say anything else; Sonny is already riled up. 

He smirks as he takes off his boxers and slides behind Rafael. He kisses and pinches his plush ass while rolling the underwear off. Rafael yelps, then says, “Is that all you got?!”

“I’m just getting started,” Sonny rasps. He honestly didn’t expect that reaction, but now is his time to improvise.

Sonny reaches for the lube from the nightstand, spreads some along his shaft, and slowly enters Rafael. In the heat of the moment, he tightly grips Rafael’s hips. The feeling of his soft, smooth skin in his hands thrills Sonny. He remembers previous trysts, and wonders if there were any places he hasn’t left a bruise. Rafael belts out a long wanton moan as he feels Sonny’s vigorous thrusts; he starts to whine “mmhhh...faster…”. 

Suddenly, Sonny stops, grabs him by the hair and yanks his head back. “I thought I was givin’ the orders ‘round here”, he whispers in a husky tone. For a brief moment, only the sound of their panting fills the room. “Now are you gonna shut up or what?” Sonny barks. He releases his grip, letting Rafael’s neck slack. Sonny continues, and their exhilaration returns. He takes his time to enjoy himself, as he rarely has an opportunity to be dominant. He quickens his pace, waves of pleasure flowing through him. 

The slapping of skin-on-skin reverberates through both men’s ears. Soon, Rafael feels Sonny twitching inside him, and anticipates his release. His cock throbs so hard that he starts to lose control. “Please!” Rafael begs, nearly stammering, “Just stroke me!”

“I said keep quiet!” Sonny yells, and pauses to spank him. The sting on his ass, the sensation of Sonny’s dick, and the dominance in Sonny’s voice culminate to a peak. Rafael can’t take any more! He pleads to Sonny “Let me come!”

Sonny growls in response, while thrusting harder and harder into Rafael. He prolongs his own pleasure as long as he can, until he finally says “Come for me, Raf”.

The sound of Rafael shouting his name, the scent of his musk, and the sight of his essence spurting out is too much for Sonny. He blurts, “RAFAEL!” before his own climax. Both men tumble over in exhaustion and euphoria.  
...

“That was good,” Rafael said softly while basking in the afterglow.

“Yeah,” Sonny commented, “ The lingerie was a nice touch, by the way.” 

Rafael quipped, “You know how important presentation is for me. And you didn’t look so bad yourself.” 

Both men chuckled as they faced each other. Sonny’s touches became more delicate as they began to cuddle. He wrapped his arms around him and gently caressed his back. Rafael hummed, and sank deeper into Sonny’s chest. He whispered “Thank you, mi amor.” Sonny sighed, “Thank you.”


End file.
